


Waiting

by lamb_12



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamb_12/pseuds/lamb_12
Summary: I am becoming much more adult. I know I won’t be meeting you for a while until I graduated from here. I took up all my courage and strength that I received from you. I wanted to be by your side in the future. To give all my love to you. Therefore, wait for me…..





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work for this fandom. Hope you guys enjoy reading it!(?)
> 
> Also big thanks to my other half brain cell owner who help checking my work before publishing it. This fic was inspired by a song named Wing by Quell. Please listen to it too while reading this (?)
> 
> link : https://youtu.be/178nCkxIZPk

I am becoming much more adult. I know I won’t be meeting you for a while until I graduated from here. I took up all my courage and strength that I received from you. I wanted to be by your side in the future. To give all my love to you. Therefore, wait for me….. 

“Senpai! After I graduate I want to be with you forever. So wait for me!”  
“I won’t be waiting for you, idiot.”  
“Hurry up and catch up with me. I’ll be quite lonely without you so good luck, Kise.”  
He looked at me with the gentlest look I ever saw. I nodded. I will definitely be with you.

It has been 10 years since that happened. 

I wake up from the morning sunlight that beaming through the slightly transparent curtain. Right now, Yukio was sleeping soundly beside me. I caressed his face and traced it with my hand. He moved slightly and lean his cheek on my palm. His cheek feels soft and warm. I giggled seeing this sight. It’s not a rare sight for me anymore but everything happened is just a precious memory to me.

I get off from the bed and went to wear a simple blue t-shirt and a white khaki pants. I walk towards the window and opened it. Burst of earth scene coming into this room. The chilly wind that blows softly touched my skin. 

“Ryouta, close the window. The weather is cold today.” Yukio said sheepishly.  
He was still sleepy. Well I can’t blame that person for being like that since he was up all night to finish his work.  
“I’m sorry Yukio, but the wind feels good. If you’re feeling cold how about you come here and snuggle with me.” I looked at him.

He stared at me. I’m waiting for him to retort to me like how he usually do but he just silent and put his face on the bed. Well he must be that tired for not to be able to reply me. I looked back to the scene outside the window. Suddenly, a warm pair of arm was hugging me from back. It was Yukio. He’s in the white blanket. He rested his chin on my shoulder.

“You’re the one who said we can snuggle so.” His face slightly flushed

Ah, how adorable is this person? I really can’t get enough of him. He put his arm around me with the blanket. It feels very warm right now. The white blanket that covering us turns out like angel’s wings trying to protect us with warmth in my eyes. The wind still chilly but somehow it feels very warm for now. 

It has been 8 months since “that” happened.

I wake up from the same sunlight that beaming through the white curtain. He was no longer in this room neither in my life. I traced the white blanket that I’m using. A flash of his existence in here from the memories that just recollected from my eyes and hands. It is warm but not like that time.  
I get off from the bed and wear a simple white t-shirt and black pleated pants. I walked to the window and opened up the window. The scent of earth burst into this room. Today’s wind was kind, it was blowing with warmth. I chuckled. Perhaps Mother Nature knew that I long for warmth right now or perhaps Yukio was here with his wings blowing that warm wind to me. My tears fall onto my cheeks in sudden. I know why I cried. I missed Yukio so much. I missed his warmth, his touch, his gaze, his everything. But he was no longer here. 

“That” day. If I hold his hand at that time, it wouldn’t be like this. He wouldn’t run into a car. He wouldn’t lose his blood. He would be here with me. Sharing the warmth. It’s my fault. I’m sorry.  
“Ryota, it’s not your fault. It was never is your fault.” His gentle voice resounds in my mind. It was faint as that time. That line was his last words before leaving me with his cold body that contain no soul anymore.

I wiped my tears. Why reminiscing that now? Isn’t there other time for me to-

“Ryota.” 

I know that voice. The voice that I love the most. My tears streamed down again.

“Yukio.. Please wait for me,okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I didn't have the intention to publish this during valentine but I finished it right on valentine's day so why not. Also I'm planning to make AkaFuri with this song too. Look forward to it I guess (lol)


End file.
